The present invention is directed to a rain gutter assembly. Rain troughs and rain gutters are well known in the art. Normally, the longitudinally extending trough or gutter includes an opening in the bottom through which water or another liquid runs. The opening is often connected to a downspout which carries the water downwardly to the ground or to a connecting sewer system.
In other prior art devices, an outlet extends from the opening. The outlet can either be a part of the overall downspout or in the alternative, is a short connector piece which then connects to the downspout.
U.S. Pat. No. 617,658 which was issued to Schwone and Lamper shows a downspout having an angular flange at its upper end. The downspout extends through the opening and the flange bears against the bottom of the eaves trough.
Giordano, U.S. Pat. No. 3,703,194 discloses a resilient tube or outlet which includes a flange which rests on the surface of a gutter. The resilient tube is disclosed as being either circular or rectangular.
Beaumont, U.S. Pat. No. 4,328,694 and Walker et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,619,559 disclose outlet tubes which have flanges and are rectangular in cross-section.
The present invention is directed to an improved rain gutter assembly which may be securely connected to a gutter or trough.